fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fan11/Presentations/Paperback
Direct Days Article layout idea by . ---- Pre-Ramble Alright time for the Fan11 Presentation for Paperback, this is the first Presentation the company is doing under this name, there are eight projects to present six of which are secret, feel free to comment what you think they are as they'll be revealed over the coming days. Day 1 Final Fantasy XVI Starting off this presentation we have Final Fantasy XVI, the 16th main installment in the long-running RPG series, Final Fantasy. Gameplay Mechanics FF16 seeks to return to the core of Final Fantasy although isn't outright abandoning what makes the later installments so great, the game brings back the Job System with roughly 90 Jobs across the vast spread, the game also returns to Turn-Based Combat with it taking cues from Chrono Trigger and allowing the player to control and move their characters to avoid attacks and set up to hit multiple enemies. The game is set in a 3D environment and thus when using attacks a hollow net will appear to show players the direction the attack travels in helping them to understand how to attack in this environment, this can be turned off if the player wants to. Moving about in combat is important as it can help you collect clutter on the ground, most battles whether they be in a forest packed with trees, atop a mountainous range with snow blasting down or deep in a factory where gears and cogs grind and twist, there will always be scrap to pick up whether it's small healing items, perhaps a weapon or even some gil here and there. In battle there are many factors that have a minor impact on the battle although if a player uses them to their advantage they can gain a significant tactical advantage. Weather and Seasons impact aspects of an enemy's likelihood of appearing to the power of your magic spells and attacks, your accuracy when attacking and even the ability to induce effects. Calculating for these two factors can make the game noticeably easier and also more tactical in nature. Much like in previous Final Fantasy Games there are also sub-systems that allow the player to when the time and conditions are right use powerful attacks that suit that job, if certain characters gathers up enough hits over time they'll be able to unleash their Fury and wail on enemies with attacks noticeably more devastating than usual. Other characters can position themselves out of detection and ready themselves for an Ambush to deal critical damage against enemies. Running around the battlefield, avoiding attacks and lining up for shots against multiple enemies can help a character raise their Acceleration to the point where they become invulnerable for a brief period of time and charge their attacks much more quickly. There are other mechanics and factors in the game although we'll leave it there and you can find out more when Final Fantasy XVI is created. Story & Lore Set on the planet, Samaraha, in a time when the evolution of technology has caused a ripple in this ancient planet wars have broken out over the ideological right of this technology, and a dark force is amassing gathering people and power to consume the world in a perpetual state of devastation, thus the ancient gods of light called upon for heroes from distant lands to gather at a sacred grove where they would go on a mighty quest to save the world. However in their journeys there the four heroes were slain in the wars they were caught up in, and in their place they entrusted their children whom were only novices in the way of weaponry and magic to go and save the world. Thus the four children of heroes arrived at the Sacred Grove and were instructed by the Ancient Gods of Light to go to the eight crystals of power that are located across the planet and purify them of the evil that has blanketed the land. Origin of the Planet Long before the people of Samaraha live or even the monsters they created, there were the ancient beasts, creatures of immeasurable power only surpassed by the Ancient Gods of Light and the everlooming Darkness. When the Ancient Gods of Light created Samaraha they entrusted its safety to the Ancient Beasts, whom took it upon themselves to bring about life by creating Crystals from an incredible amount of their energy weakening them greatly. These crystals from which all natural life formed from would go on to be worshipped by the people of the world whom learnt and followed the practices of their patron Ancient Beast, learning different trades and jobs and expanding their control over the world creating shrines of worship and entire civilizations. Characters *'Dominius '- The Great King of Blades - King of the Sword and Axe, known for his conquest of the desert lands and terror from the mountain ranges of the Northern Continent, Dominius is as wise as he is ferocious, willing to raise a hand in agreement as he is to raise a sword in war. Many regard him as the true King of the Northern Continent although many discredit him for being an "old thinker" as he believes the progress of technology has occured to quickly and is a forewarning of destruction and disaster. *'Sid' - Master of Gears - A lord among the Thanasalan territory, Sid holds his soul closely to the Anceint Beast Odin, believing that one day he will be able to soar beyond the skies of the world and find the often named God of Lightning. Sid is a genius when it comes to mechanics, able to create massive airships and strange weapons seemingly out of thin air, he often will traverse the planet analyzing nature for inspiration and return to his home in Thanasala to devise new weapons and vessels for his King. *'Har'Gin' - Father of Bears - Har'Gin is the leader of the clansmen whom owe their loyalty to Eden the Ancient Beast of Wind. A stoic man, Har'Gin is rarely one to fight and seeks technological growth to allow his people to prosper without damaging the land where they reside. Although somewhat nomadic traversing the Eastern Continent several times in his life, Har'Gin always returns to Vapormist Jungle where he swore his loyalty to the Patron of Winds. Kirby and the Chimera's Curse And second up for today's Presentation is Kirby and the Chimera's Curse, a Triple Collab I'm doing with Tigertot & StellaStardown so make sure you pay their presentations a visit as well. Story Details Following the events of Star Allies, Kirby and his friends return to Pop Star. We find Kirby travelling around the woods greeting Whispy Woods and some Waddle Dees whom are chopping down some logs for King Dedede. Kirby soon reaches a clearing where numerous colourful flowers sway in the slight breeze passing through. Kirby looks up through the clearing to see the bright blue sky with the sun beaming down from above, however a dark entity suddenly attacks the sun, draining it of its light causing it to become dark on Pop Star, Kirby quickly hurries off, worried of the danger afoot. Gameplay Mechanics Kirby and the Chimera's Curse takes a major departure from previous games in the series by going full-on 3D allowing the player to move, jump, fly and slide all about. Kirby still has his trusty Inhale and Copy Abilities letting him copy an enemy's power and use it for himself. The game is more open than previous ones allowing Kirby to explore the levels which are more so laid out as a maze rather than a sequence of trials like previous games. Kirby can find and collect Essences of Light found in each and every level that'll help him open up the way to the Star of that area and fight the boss. Kirby's Copy Abilities are once again able to fuse much like in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards and Kirby: Star Allies, following the prior's philosophy more closely as all 31 Copy Abilities can be mixed and matched for sometimes strange and bizarre outcomes. Many abilities return after their absence in Star Allies; Archer, Bell, Doctor, Leaf, Mirror, Needle, Poison, Spear, Tornado & Wheel as well as a new ability, Sand. Sub-Games What's a Kirby Game without Sub-Games? (Well a spin-off usually but that's beside the point) In Kirby and the Chimera's Curse there are a whole host of Sub-Games for Kirby and his friends; Meta Knight, King Dedede & Bandana Dee to try out. Taking a cue from Kirby Super Star, there are numerous Mini-Games each one based on one of the star systems Kirby explores in the main Story Mode. Today we'll be talking about two of these; The Great Bandana Protector and Kirby Sneak Squad. In, The Great Bandana Protector, you play as the faithful servant of King Dedede, Bandana Dee as you go on a quest across Pop Star to protect these lands with your trusty Spear and fix-up problems plaguing the otherwise cheerful planet. This Sub-Game has Bandana Dee use his Spear which has been strangely altered by the Dark Entity to become a Multi-Tool allowing it to take on the properties of other Copy Abilities as well. With this weapon in hand the player, as Bandana Dee must traverse across Pop Star solving Puzzle heavy levels and solving the plights of Pop Star's residents much like Kirby did in Kirby's Dream Land 3. This Mini-Game is unlocked after completing the first area of Story Mode. Kirby Sneak Squad has Kirby teaming up with the Squeaks to loot and collect treasure and sweets from the Plasma Star System. The player controls Kirby in a Semi-Top-Down perpsective moving him around a grid, Kirby cannot engage in direct combat however as doing so will cause the level to go into lock-down making him fail. As such Kirby can only attack enemies by inhaling or sliding into them when they're not looking at him, the player can see an enemy's line of sight as a conal shape emanating from that enemy. Along the way Kirby can also collect Treasures and Sweets to boost his score and free the Squeaks whom are sometimes necessary for opening up second or even third sections of levels. The player must also be aware of elements like sand that leaves behind footprints, slippery ice and dangerous spikes, however as Kirby frees the Squeaks he can call on the aid of Spinni, Storo & Doc to help in various ways. Day 2 Super Ultra Odyssey Story & Gameplay Yes, the first of the secret games is Super Ultra Odyssey a sequel to the 3D Platforming Collectathon, Super Mario Odyssey. Super Ultra Odyssey sees Mario and his friends traverse across the world in a race against Bowser and his minions whom are after the Ultra Star a mythical amulet that's said to lead its wearer to a kingdom where wishes come true. Play as Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Wario or Waluigi as you travel from Kingdom to Kingdom, using jumps, slides, flips and much more to navigate around the sprawling areas of each world collecting Power Moons to help bring the Lunar Winds into the sails of the S.S. Toadstool and glide across the vast lands and oceans of the world. Much like in Super Mario Odyssey the player is able to move about in a 3D environment, using a variety of jumps and tricks to progress through tricky platforming and explore the large open areas with small platforming challenges scattered throughout. The game focuses more on platforming than its predecessor with navigation of each world's main area requiring platforming just as much as the challenge areas hidden within. The player also has their trusty Bonneter companions; Cappy (Mario), Brimsby (Luigi), Tiara (Peach), Diade (Daisy), Helmorr (Wario) & Voz (Waluigi). Each Bonneter has different powers much like the characters themselves and can possess different enemies depending on where the player can get to. Across the game are 36 Kingdoms to explore, each with varying numbers of Power Moons to collect, the player doesn't have to visit all the Kingdoms however as right from completing the first Kingdom, Tropikastyrm (Lost Kingdom) the player can choose one of many paths taking them to wildly different Kingdoms. Kingdoms New and Old Super Ultra Odyssey features most of the Kingdoms from the original Super Mario Odyssey showing how time has changed these Kingdoms in perhaps strange ways for some, while also expanding on the concepts of others. Previously Kingdoms that only made short appearances like Cloudy Park (Cloud Kingdoom) & Battaden (Ruined Kingdom) have been fleshed out given more to explore and unqiue enemies just for their environment. However where the old Kingdoms are still explorable, now a whole host of new Kingdoms can be visited too, from the Underground Volcanic Metropolis of Magma Dome (Mantle Kingdom), the haunted and worn-down docks and victorian architecture of Spectre City (Haunted Kingdom), the creature infested tide pools and mudflats of Marsh Tides (Tidal Kingdom) and many more. Punch-Out!! & ARMS Two Boxing games meet Yep, a crossover between the two Nintendo Boxing Games, Punch-Out!! and ARMS, in this strange crossover characters from both games share a world where they compete with one another in grand boxing tournaments where classic boxing meets elastic-armed boxing. In this game you can play as practically every character from both series starting out with Little-Mac, Spring Man & Ribbon Girl and unlocking more by completing story mode and objectives. So how does the gameplay work then, in Punch-Out!! & ARMS players control their character similarily to how they're controlled in ARMS allowing you to move about in an arena while dodging and throwing punches, there are two combat systems at play here, Close Quarters & Long Distance, Close Quarters is faster and requires a better reaction time on both the player and CPU's part to dodge the oncoming attacks, Close Quarters can occur naturally if you and an opponent get close enough to one another and these types of attacks deal considerably more damage than Long Distance ones. Long Distance attacks allow for more flair and control in the attacks meaning instant reaction isn't necessary but instead strategy and reading an opponent's movements. All Characters have access to both styles and can freely alternate between them based on the distance between them and their opponent. If the player or the opponent grab and pull the other close to them this can start a skirmish forcing both sides into Close Quarters Combat without being able to move making the game more like Punch-Out!! during this period of gameplay. Story & Characters In this modern world where boxing like many sports has become more unique in how its played thanks to mechanical enhancements the League of Boxers United (the LBU) has received three new and upstart competitors hoping to win their way to the top; The Rising Star Spring Man, The Compact Powerhouse Little Mac & The Show Stopper Ribbon Girl, it's up to you to help one of these three win their way to the top of the League and become the new Boxing Champion, with some encouraging words from Doc Louis as well. Day 3 Drill Dozer: Wild West World Journey across the World! In this new entry in the long silent Drill Dozer series you once again take control of Jill, leader of the Red Dozers and daughter of Doug, the ex-leader of the Red Dozers, a band of thieves whom protect a magical, Red Diamond that's said to hold incredible powers. Following the events of the first game, Jill sets her sights on uncharted territory with Gearmo & Grutch tagging along to help out. Soon Jill reaches the once borders of the Red Dozer Territory and sets forth into the untamed lands to find adventure, mystery but most importantly, treasure! In Drill Dozer: Wild West World the player controls Jill in a 3D environment unlike the first game as she navigates about using her Drill Dozer and even her own athletic ability to navigate about the treacherous terrain searching for Treasure, fighting enemies and opening up new areas to explore. The game is a mixture of Open-World and Metroidvania in a 3D Environment with numerous points of interest for Jill to explore. Along the way she'll find towns and villages willing to trade with her for upgrades and items. Sometimes when Jill reaches what're referred to as Ore Wells which are large rocky faces filled with ore the game will shift to a 2D perspective as Jill uses the Drill Dozer to bore through the underground area, carefully avoiding hazards while collecting as much ore as possible before the Ore Well collapses. The Wild West World is a large island and two continental areas located West of the locations featured in the first Drill Dozer Game. Old Faces & New Faces Aside from Jill, Gearmo & Grutch some other characters appear from the first Drill Dozer game as well. Doug, the now retired leader of the Red Dozers will appear in the introduction to wish Jill luck on her adventure and will periodically contact her via the monitor screens found in every settlement in the game offering tips for new players and offering up clues to where some of the more important treasures are located, as he has several old books on the Wild West World that describe the ancient treasures. Sometimes Jill will even run into Noriko, who seems to have become a true private investigator, working for the people rather than the corrupt police force from the last game. Noriko will offer up special quests that test Jill's platforming abilities as well as play a role in the main story of the game. One of the new characters in the game is Yewkhan the mayor of Febelt Town, he is quite the friendly character and seems fairly laid back despite his position keeping him in the office with paperwork. He'll often give Jill quests that mostly involve hunting down a specific enemy or helping out the local townsfolk. Wild Creatures & Living Robots Across the game Jill will run into a new variety of enemies not seen in the previous game, these enemies are strange creatures that roam the Wild West World and can range from small insects that can be drilled for their scrap, Bear-like creatures with steel fur that can be used defensively and panthers with drills on their tails allowing them to clash with Jill's Drill Dozer in combat. Many other animal-like enemies appear as well as strange living robots, appearing to run on some sort of crystal energy that the Red Diamond doesn't react to, these robots roam about around ancient ruins and guard the most magnificent of treasures. Ranging from humanoid robots with limbs that can be taken apart for scrap to sentries and even bizarre machinations of weaponry. Pikmin Worlds Foundations build Empires In Pikmin Worlds, a Spin-Off to the main Pikmin Series you play as Pikomar, a surprisingly intelligent Pikmin who is able to command other Pikmin similar to the fabled protector of the Pikmin, Olimar. In this game you govern over the Pikmin in various maps, expanding your territory, solving puzzles and building up small Pikmin Civilizations. However beware as, though you and the Pikmin may be civil, the creatures that roam the plains are not and will attack the Pikmin on sight, so you must not only plan out your colony's growth but also deal with the dangerous creatures that lurk about, even more so at night when they become more numerous and aggressive. As you slowly push the creatures back though you'll find that tougher creatures will take their place often ending in a fight against a boss who will attempt to ravage your Pikmin city for all its worth, fight off the boss once it appears and defeat it and you will succeed in that mission. Expand your colony further outwards and eventually gather enough Pikmin to start a true civilization. On some missions you'll even run into other groups of Pikmin who may decide to attack your Pikmin and their homes, defeat these Pikmin and they will join you, adding more numbers as well as new options. In each mission you start off with Green Pikmin, sturdier than your average Pikmin although without any notable powers aside from their relative cheap cost to survive, across each mission you may run into Red, Blue, Yellow, White, Purple, Rock, Winged, Indigo, Maroon, Gill & Wooden Pikmin whom each have their own abilities and requirements to keep alive. Throughout each mission you may also find treasures, collecting all of them across a campaign will unlock a secret level. These treasures much like in the main series games must be collected by your Pikmin and then brought back to your colony's center, be careful though as the monsters that attack the Pikmin will greedfully try to steal these treasures if they see the Pikmin carrying them and take them back to their nests. Day 5 The Legendary Starfy Deep Sea Travels Into the Blue Abyss Starfy's back and in a big way, exploring the deep blue abyss of the ocean, help Starfy stop the malevolent Boomhalla, Ancient Demon of Volcanoes who threatens the undersea world with being beached atop scorching hot igneous rock. In The Legendary Starfy Deep Sea Travels you control Starfy in a 3D environment where you swim about fighting the multitude of enemies encountered throughout as you explore the underwater wonders findng passageways through each area and solving underwater puzzles and collecting treasures as well as upgrading Starfy's abilities as he explores the vast ocean. You aren't alone in this endeavour however as Moe, ever faithful is here to help you out, use his shell to protect Starfy from attacks and having his own set of upgrades too. Unlike previous games, Starfy has a stamina meter which limits how long he can swim and is tied to Moe's ability to protect the little prince. Understanding and utilizig the limited stamina to your bbest ability will allow Starfy to perform much more and solve greater puzzles before having to recover. Don't run out of stamina however as Starfy will have a little nap to recovery his stamina. The player can recover stamina by letting Starfy walk around on the seafloor leaving him more susceptible to enemy attacks, however a player with a keen eye can find Stamino Kelp which can instantly regain all of Starfy's energy letting him swim for even longer if he finds a chain of it. This isn't the only useful stuff Starfy will find out in the world, from some enemies weapons and defences to power-ups from other plants. Travel the World, Together? Did you think Starfy was alone in this endeavour, no way! Not while Starly's on the case, play in co-op with Player 2 controlling Starly, although not as powerful as her brother and without a helper like Moe, Starly instead is far faster and able to perform impressive dodges letting her out manuever most enemies. With Starfy and Starly working together to defeat Boomhalla nothing can stop them! Right? ... We'll see Boktai: Sunstar Guardians Burn away the Darkness! The second game for Day 5, Boktai: Sunstar Guardians is an upcoming 3D Action-RPG for the Nintendo Switch, travel across Boktai's strange and yet wonderous earth as you play as Shiole a child from the coastal village of Del Sol, a place where the people whom live there praise an ancient hero known as Django who protected the world from armies of darkness in a time long past. Although legends tell of this hero defeating many who fell under darkness' trance, the entitites he fought centuries ago still roam the lands keeping civilization in pockets, unable to develop and remaining isolated, protected by Otenfields, magical barriers powered by the Sun's rays that coat the pockets of humanity and wildlife in safety from the malevolent forces of the outside world. Shiole being the adventorous spirit that he is, being part of a long line of adventurers as his father, Ryphione was one of the few from their village willing to brave the outside world, coming back with tales of the monsters he slew and the treasure he took from their keeps. Now, a young man, Shiole hopes to follow in his father's footsteps and repel the darkness that has trapped his village and humanity as a whole in small pockets. In this game the player controls Shiole moving about in a 3D environment, exploring the world and fighting off creatures that roam the wilds, varying from common animals to monsters of darkness and the undead. The player can collect many weapons and armour to protect themselves with the main goal being to find the source of the darkness and destroy it, along the way finding and re-activating the Otenfields to reconnect the pockets of humanity bringing them back from isolation. Like its predecessor, Lunar Knights, Boktai: Sunstar Guardians doesn't rely on actual sunlight for energy, instead the player regains energy incredibly quickly during the day and much more slowly at night, however for the player this comes as somewhat of a double-edged sword as while it is safer to travel about during the in-game day, many of the monsters fought are weak and won't yield materials that can help Shiole create the most impressive weapons and armour, in addition some of the dungeons are only able to be accessed at night, thus sidequests in the game as well as the requirements to get the best ending need the player to explore out at night where the tougher and more deadly monsters appear. Along the way the player must be careful to avoid Vanargand's Mist a fabled purple smoke that roams about the world poisoning those that inhale it slowly killing them and turning them into undead if they don't seek medical attention from the Sun Priests. Across Shiole's journey he will learn a great deal about Vanargand's Mist and the Sun Priests, finding many Sun Priests in the various settlements across the world and having to learn to evade Vanargand's Mist the further into the game the player goes. The player is not alone in their journey however as they will gather several friends along the way who can aid Shiole in battle in a variety of ways or provide support in other means. In combat the player is free to move around the environment and even run from battles if need be, the player can engage enemies by attacking them either with melee weapons or ranged weapons each with different attributes which effect the enemies in different ways, more experienced players will learn the different weaknesses of the enemies in the game and be able to utilize that for a more engaging battle. Finale Mega Man Omega The world is ravaged, all resources have been siphoned for the last bastion of civilization, the wars of the past have been long forgotten, sands of time bury the helmets that swore allegiance to men of science, only the wasteless abyss stands consuming this dead world as the greedy become desparate and the virtue of charity has died. A World in Ruin In this world wrought with devastation from the wars between the high and greedy only a few survive it's harsh grip, one of those being Gallero a humanoid and one of the few surviving beings on this planet brought to extinction. In this world where those that survive fight among themselves for the hoards of resources with no hope for a bright future, one stands above all, Olgate, said to be a sort descendant from the Sage Trinity, brought about as the final buffer to keep humanity from collapsing, however it was in trying to harness the Model W Biometal that Olgate turned malevolent and became obsessed with gathering resources fearing his own mortality, killing many who worked against his ideals. Eventually Olgate brought the world to the bring of ruin, humans are now on the verge of extinction, it is estimated less that a hundred are still alive and the humanoids, reploids and robots that remain in this harsh wasteland fight with one another for the resources left unclaimed. For Gallero this comes to a head when one of Olgate's bandit forces attacks Gallero's home taking most of his resources and leaving him on dying winds, Gallero vows to defeat Olgate, like the heroes of times long past had done against their adversaries. Explore a Dead Man's World In Mega Man Omega you play as Gallero exploring the desert world in a 3D Environment, navigating about exploring the numerous rocky features of this desertified continent. Along the way finding scrap remains of what once was, an ancient city, old laboratories, train tracks and much more, all ruined from time and greed. As you progress through the game you'll travel from area to area getting closer to Olgate's home of Omega Arcadia, said to be the last bastion of technology on the planet, throughout the game Gallero will run into other characters, some friendly though many hostile. While exploring the player may come across various Biometals, these materials allow Gallero access to abilities he doesn't normally have, ranging from Biometal Z's Energy Blade, Biometal H's Acrobatics, Biometal F's Fiery Fists and many more. There are 25 Biometals in total to collect, finding them all means Gallero must help all the people he comes across in his journey, even if it puts his own life at risk and also search the deepest depths of each area to find the Biometals in question. Gameplay has the player looking over Gallero's shoulder and during combat the camera pans out to let the player see more of what's around Gallero. Combat has the player dodging enemy attacks and locking onto them to attack back, or in the case of the melee Biometals, running up to them and attacking them. Enemies when defeated will yield resources which are necessary for upgrading the player's Biometals granting them access to new abilities and upgrades on their old ones. Portal 3: The Rodent King A man wakes up from his thousand year slumber, the world he's come to know seems untouched and yet an unearthly presence haunts his mind, the voice of the one who trapped him in this world calls out to him, but she isn't of malicious intent, as she hears the voice as well, a voice from long past, dwelling deep within the bones of this world, and yet although she governs over all she cannot stop the coming storm. Now the man walks among the cold white floors of this world, his companion long disappeared yet he still yearns for their safe return, a promise is made and into the hellish depths he will travel. Return to Aperture In Portal 3: The Rodent King, you don't play as Chell or Atlas or P-Body, but instead as Doug Rattman, whom along with Chell lead to the downfall of GLaDOS in Portal 1, having changed Chell's testing number from No.1498 to No.1, Doug ensured that Chell would be the downfall of GLaDOS having read her file finding she had one of the greatest tenacities to never give up of any test subject. In Portal 3: The Rodent King the game takes place between the events of Portal 1 and Portal 2 for the first chapter, during this period we play as Doug, navigating the facility after seeing the Party Escort Bot take Chell back into Aperture's depths. This reintroduces players to most of the elements seen throughout the previous games although not the Portal Gun itself, instead these Puzzles rely on the player's ability to solve spacial problems. The events of this first chapter closely reflect those seen in the Portal 2: Lab Rat comic. The rest of the game takes place a while after the events of Portal 2, Doug awakens from his slumber finding the Relaxation Bed had been moved by the Party Escort Bot whom had tended to the wounds he suffered. Doug hear's a strange voice in his head and is shockingly contacted by GLaDOS, alive to his shock and very well aware of his presence, although initially hearing the Companion Cube warn him of GLaDOS's intentions, he decides to investigate, receiving his own portal gun, the story continues from there. Puzzles+ Like its predecessors, Portal 3: The Rodent King is a 3D Puzzle Game where the player must solve each of the puzzles located throughout the game, varying in their elements and tricks to be solved. The first chapter's puzzles feature elements seen in Portal 1 whilst the later chapters introduce elements from Portal 2 as well as new elements that GLaDOS explains she'd been testing on P-Body and Atlas prior to Doug's reawakening. Puzzles in the later chapters have the player solving more complex puzzles, involving more elements and combining elements together. Category:Presentations Category:Fan11 Showcase Category:Paperback